Ilusões
by Mello Evans
Summary: Loki sabia daquilo tudo que rodeava os pensamentos de seu Thor, talvez lamentasse que tudo tivesse que ser assim, mas ele não seria quem era se agisse do contrário. Slash. Oneshot. PWP. Lemon.


•**Thorki. Slash. Oneshot. NC-17. Sem beta. PWP. Lemon.•**

**Atenção: **Essa fic contém **SPOILER de Thor O mundo Sombrio**. E sobre os direitos autorais vocês já sabem... O Loki é meu. kkkkk

* * *

_**Ilusões**_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

Silencio.

Quietude.

Tudo ao seu redor não passava da mais pura serenidade e isso o corroia.

Os olhos felinos e azuis de Thor observavam irrequietos a escuridão e a única coisa que feria o ermo do quarto eram as cortinas que bailavam livres com o vento da madrugada Asgardiana. Mordeu o lábio inferior de forma apreensiva, algo faltava ali e ele sabia muito bem o que era.

_**Loki**__..._

Riu de si mesmo, estava ficando louco. Desde que seu irmão morrera de forma trágica e honrosa – o que não cansava de dizer a seu _pai_ – Thor vinha tendo aqueles sonhos estranhos, às vezes podia jurar que aquilo tudo era real e acordar pela manhã e ver sua cama vazia... O que o deus da mentira diria se soubesse o quão insano seu querido irmão havia ficado? Tendo aquelas vontades absurdas que jamais poderia cumprir de fato. Mas depois de tanto tempo a barreira do real e do abstrato já não importava mais, não conseguia sequer visitar Jane Foster e sabia que o sentimento que achou um dia nutrir por ela era apenas um capricho diante de tanto desejo que se revelara apenas quando seu irmão postiço lhe deixou.

Precisava sentir a presença de Loki novamente como em quase todas as noites desde que a paz novamente se estabelecera nos nove reinos e o alinhamento se dissipara.

Necessitava ver aquela criatura mais uma vez.

E para a sua alegria naquele exato momento podia ver seu amado irmão atravessar o recinto.

Observava como se fosse a primeira vez Loki vir em sua direção, fazendo as marteladas ansiosas de seu coração quebrarem o silêncio, instalando o caos em toda aquela calmaria, para que a distancia entre seus corpos fosse abatida o mais rápido possível.

A figura se aproximava a passos sinuosos enquanto um riso levemente sardônico emoldurava aquele rosto fino, quase angelical.

– Olá, querido irmão. – Sussurrou sentando-se ao lado do loiro na cama. – Sentiu minha falta? – Até mesmo em sua mente o filho de Laufey continuava a lhe instigar com apenas algumas palavras.

– Você nunca cala essa sua boca, não é? – Tentou fazer pilheria, mas simplesmente era uma constatação óbvia, sentia falta de seu irmão e de uma relação que nunca vieram a ter antes de sua morte.

O moreno apenas sorriu de lado, deixando suas duas esmeraldas pousarem no peito desnudo e largo.

– Ahh, Thor – Passou os dedos finos pela pele que se eriçava ao toque. – Você é meu maior ódio e a minha pior fraqueza. – Dizia observando seu irmão com uma devoção maléfica, porém os olhos brilhando, parecendo partilhar o martírio do outro em uma guerra interna.

O preferido de Odin não entendia como poderia ter sonhos tão reais. Seu irmão mais novo havia morrido, mas havia deixado seus truques.

_Só podia ser_.

– Eu não entendo irmão. – Piscou. Por que de repente Loki lhe falava aquelas coisas? Por que parecia tão real? Por que naqueles olhos tão verdes parecia haver um sentimento verdadeiro se ele nem existia mais? Por quê? – O que voc-?

O deus da trapaça não deixou que o outro continuasse, estava em sua zona de conforto afinal. Tinha Thor e o seu sonhado trono, ambos somente para o seu egoísmo particular e perfeito. – Shh... Não diga nada, só... – Sussurrou fixando suas órbitas naqueles lábios carnudos e tentadores. – Só me beije. – Segredou já bem próximo.

O loiro sentiu lábios frios lhe tocarem e uma língua viperina buscar a sua com avidez e então resolveu agir, o objeto de seus desejos estava ali e era apenas hora de se deixar levar. Suas mãos grandes buscaram a cintura esguia com propriedade, fazendo o corpo menor deitar sobre o seu, gemeu entre o beijo quando Loki colocou uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo fazendo suas excitações atritarem dolorosas. Inverteu as posições obrigando o outro a deixar as pernas ao redor de seu tronco, insinuando-se contra o membro já intumescido de seu irmão postiço.

– Humnm, Loki. – Por todos os deuses aquilo parecia tão real.

O moreno sentiu o outro sugar-lhe o pescoço com afinco e cravou suas unhas nas costas nuas e grandes do outro, suplicando mudamente para que não parasse, que continuasse mais daquela dança libertina.

– Thooor, humnm, mais. – Disse desfazendo-se de suas roupas com magia.

– Diga irmão. Diga o que você quer? – As pupilas dilatadas de desejo cobriam o azul de seus olhos.

O outro apenas segurou nos ombros largos e os empurrou para baixo, queria sentir aquele músculo embevecido de saliva tragar todo o seu membro com afinco. Provou apenas o deus do trovão fazer caminhos imaginários de beijos em seu pescoço descendo e parando libertinamente em um de seus mamilos.

_Aquilo já era pecado._

Thor sabia que seu príncipe de gelo não agüentava quando sua boca os explorava com propriedade e ele, para sua tortura, o fez. Fazia movimentos circulares com a ponta da língua para sugar em seguida com toda a sua fome. **Fome de Loki**. O loiro apalpava amoralmente cada pedaço de pele branca e desnuda, deixando marcas, querendo sentir como aquilo poderia ser real.

– Haumnmn... Th- Han, han... – O moreno começou a manipular o próprio membro habilmente, imaginando que aquela língua quente e úmida lhe levava a loucura em um membro logo mais abaixo de seu abdômen.

O primogênito de Odin segurou as coxas brancas e firmes desistindo dos mamilos, vendo o outro desfazer-se em seus braços tomado por puro desejo. Passou a língua torpe na ponta do membro suplicante que recebia bombeadas de prazer do próprio deus da trapaça, olhou para este averiguando como reagia a cada pequeno toque seu, estendeu língua mais uma vez na glande, umedecendo ainda mais a ponta com sua saliva.

– Thor, – Chamou, não parando um instante sequer de tocar-se. – eu não vou agüentar. – Sentiu a mão do outro puxá-lo pelos cabelos, embrenhando os dedos varonis nos fios escuros, obrigando o mais novo a provar seu próprio gosto. O moreno parou de se tocar e interrompeu o beijo fazendo o loiro deitar ficando parcialmente sobre, lambeu os próprios dedos e quando parou aquela dança sensual de dedos e línguas enterrou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do maior levando seus dedos para a própria entrada.

Odinson pode apenas observar aquela criatura colocar os dedos um a um naquela entrada tão perfeitamente estreita e gemer seu nome de forma lânguida entre ofegos. – Deixa que eu faço isso pra você. – Choramingou sujeitando seu irmão a parar. – Senta aqui. – Expôs rouco fazendo o outro ficar sobre o seu corpo, ajudando-o a empalar-se lentamente.

O descendente de gigantes obrigava seu corpo pequeno e esguio a descer em direção daquele membro grande e teso que por breves momentos o fazia esquecer que aquilo era arriscado para todo o seu plano, só pensava em sentir tudo o que Thor tinha para lhe dar, por que Thor era seu assim como toda Asgard. Propriedade particular por direito adquirido. Loki detinha todo o poder, mas agora queria apenas ter seu irmão mantendo movimentos ritmados em seu interior. Começou a mexe-se sem pressa enquanto se acostumava com o volume dentro de si, tentando não pensar em como suas pernas estavam bambas e que se o deus do trovão não estivesse lhe segurando ele era capaz de sucumbir em todo o seu desejo de ser possuído cada vez mais.

Thor achou que iria enlouquecer, por todos os reinos, quase todas as noites sentia aquele canto estreito lhe acolher tão calidamente, mas sempre era como se fosse a primeira vez. Não pôde conter um grunhido rouco de puro desejo. Loki não estava só comprimindo seu membro daquela forma sexy, ele estava comprimindo todo o seu juízo e alto controle. Começou a mexer-se de encontro aquele corpo que de tão quente parecia que pegaria fogo, se não soubesse jamais pensaria que o moreno era herdeiro de um trono de gelo.

_Jamais_.

Mãos possessivas manejavam seu membro da mesma maneira que as estocadas penetravam em seu interior, o suor descia em sua pele lenta e dolentemente contrastando com o ritmo acelerado de seus corpos. Suas pernas já estavam bambas e mais um pouco não agüentaria mais aquele ritmo, mas parecia que seu irmão – embora detestasse chamar o loiro assim – podia ouvi-lo e logo em seguida o colchão macio abrigavasuas costas com maciez e um corpanzil se movia com ferocidade um pouco mais acima.

Era simplesmente lindo ver Thor de olhos fechados e lábios levemente entreabertos por onde escapavam grunhidos de desejo apenas sentindo o prazer e lhe dando da mesma forma, não se importando se aquilo tudo era um sonho ou uma mentira, uma de suas ilusões. Mas foi quando o maior atingiu seqüenciadas vezes aquele conhecido ponto bem lá no fundo é que um gemido dolorido e carregado de deleite deixou a sua boca e fez Loki gozar deliberadamente e sem aviso nenhum, retraindo seu corpo internamente e tirando toda a sanidade do herdeiro legitimo de Asgard.

– Loki, eu... hamnm – Tentou avisar, mas já era tarde demais. Aquela quentura, aquele aperto em volta de seu membro, aquelas mãos lhe agarrando com possessão foi demais. Desejou nunca mais sair daquele lugar tão seu e seria capaz de jurar que ele estava realmente ali, a falta que sentia de seu irmão mais novo era capaz de fazer o poderoso Thor deixar seu orgulho de lado e até mesmo perdoar o filho de Laufey.

_Mas isso significava traição..._

Por Odin, seu pai! Talvez ele até ficasse em dúvida de um possível perdão, no entanto sentir seus corpos entrarem em letargia, sentir-se sair do moreno para logo em seguida aninha-lo em seu peito provando suas peles deslizando uma na outra de suor, partilhar aquele segredo tão indecente era melhor do que qualquer coisa e mesmo que o próprio deus das mentiras negasse, ele ainda era seu irmão.

Loki sabia daquilo tudo que rodeava os pensamentos de seu Thor, talvez lamentasse que tudo tivesse que ser assim, mas ele não seria quem era se agisse do contrário.

Ele era o deus das mentiras.

**Fim**.

* * *

_Hellooooooooooooooooooooowwwww! Caramba, quanto tempo! Acho que quase dois anos que simplesmente não posto NADA, mas é a vida. Na realidade estava apenas como leitora em vários fandons por aqui. Mas enfim, estou enferrujada, desculpem-me qualquer coisa, mas eu simplesmente AMO o Loki e não teria como fazer outra fic que não fosse dele, principalmente depois do novo filme agora *o* Infelizmente não é uma volta, isso vai demorar um pouco. Obrigada de coração por todas as reviews e favorites que ainda recebo constantemente e se puderem... __**Review**__ \o/_


End file.
